prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
No Mercy 2003
No Mercy 2003 was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), which took place on October 19, 2003 at the 1st Mariner Arena in Baltimore, Maryland. It was the sixth event under the No Mercy chronology and starred wrestlers from the SmackDown! brand. Nine professional wrestling matches were scheduled on the event's card. The main event saw WWE Champion Brock Lesnar defeat The Undertaker to retain his championship in a match where a chain was hung from a pole and the first man to reach it could use it as a legal weapon in what was called a Biker Chain match. Two featured bouts were scheduled on the undercard. In a standard match for the WWE United States Championship, the Big Show defeated Eddie Guerrero to win the title. The other was also a standard match, in which Kurt Angle defeated John Cena. No Mercy had an attendance of approximately 8,500 and received about 254,000 PPV buys, more than the following year's event. This event helped WWE increase its PPV revenue by $6.2 million from the previous year. When the event was released on DVD, it reached a peak position of seventh on Billboard's DVD Sales Chart. Background The event featured nine professional wrestling matches with outcomes predetermined by WWE script writers. The matches featured wrestlers portraying their characters in planned storylines that took place before, during and after the event. All wrestlers were from the SmackDown brand, a storyline division in which WWE assigned its employees. The main event at No Mercy was a Biker Chain match for the WWE Championship. In this match, a chain was hung on a pole above the ring, and when it was retrieved it could be used as a legal weapon. The match was between WWE Champion Brock Lesnar, who defended against The Undertaker. The buildup to the match began on the August 28 episode of SmackDown, when the Undertaker defeated Lesnar and The Big Show in a Triple Threat match, earning a title shot against then WWE Champion Kurt Angle. The following week on the September 4 episode of SmackDown, Angle defended the championship against the Undertaker, however, the match ended in a no contest after Lesnar interfered and attacked them both with a steel folding chair; Angle retained the championship as a result of Lesnar's interference. Two weeks later on SmackDown, Angle defended the title against Lesnar in a match in which the wrestler with the most scoring conditions by a set period of time would win the title in what is called an Iron Man match. Lesnar scored five falls, while Angle scored four in the encounter, thus, Lesnar won the match and became the new WWE Champion. The following week on SmackDown, legitimate WWE Chairman Vince McMahon held a ceremony to introduce the new WWE Champion Lesnar, but was interrupted by the Undertaker and SmackDown General Manager Stephanie McMahon, who announced that Lesnar would face the Undertaker at No Mercy for the WWE Championship. On the October 9 episode of SmackDown, Lesnar defended the title against Paul London. The match was interrupted by the Undertaker, who had a meeting with Stephanie earlier that night. He announced that his match with Lesnar at No Mercy would be a Biker Chain Match rather than a standard match. One of the featured bouts on the undercard saw the WWE United States Champion Eddie Guerrero defending the championship against the Big Show. The events leading up to this match began on the October 9 episode of SmackDown, when it was announced that Guerrero would face the Big Show at No Mercy for the title. Later in the night, Chavo Guerrero (Salvador Guerrero IV) brought the Big Show out to the ring, followed by Eddie Guerrero bringing a sewage truck into the arena and spraying the Big Show with raw sewage. The next week on SmackDown, Guerrero defeated Rhyno (Terry Gerin) in a non-title match. Afterwards, the Big Show attacked Guerrero by using his signature lowrider as a weapon. Another featured bout on the undercard pitted Kurt Angle against John Cena. On the September 18 episode of SmackDown, Angle lost an Iron Man match to Brock Lesnar for the WWE Championship. The next week on SmackDown, Angle tried to call Lesnar out to the ring, demanding a rematch, but instead Cena came to the ring and attacked Angle. On the October 2 episode of SmackDown, two of the primary rivalries on SmackDown intertwined in a tag team match, where Lesnar and Cena faced the team of Angle and the Undertaker, which Cena and Lesnar won after Cena struck Angle with a chain. The next week on SmackDown, a rap battle took place between Cena and Angle, in which both men performed raps insulting each other. The battle ended with Angle attacking Cena and the two proceeding to fight in the ring. Another prominent match on the card was an "I Quit" match between Vince McMahon and his daughter, Stephanie McMahon. At the No Mercy event, however, Vince announced that Stephanie could score a pinfall or submission to win the match. The match build up began on the September 25 episode of SmackDown, when Stephanie interrupted her father's ceremony honoring the new WWE Champion Brock Lesnar to announce that the Undertaker would face Lesnar at No Mercy for the championship. Vince, angered by this, demanded that she retract the decision. When Stephanie did not, Vince announced that the two of them would face each other in an "I Quit" match at No Mercy. The next week on SmackDown, Vince offered Stephanie another chance to rescind the title match, which she refused and as a result Vince added the stipulation that if she lost, she would be forced to resign as authority figure of SmackDown!. The following week, Linda McMahon, Vince's wife and Stephanie's mother, made Vince agree that if he lost the match, he would resign as WWE Chairman. Results ; ; *Sunday Night Heat: Billy Kidman defeated Shannon Moore (5:12) *Tajiri © defeated Rey Mysterio to retain the WWE Cruiserweight Championship (11:40) *Chris Benoit defeated A-Train (12:24) *Zach Gowen defeated Matt Hardy (5:33) *The APA (Faarooq and Bradshaw) defeated The Basham Brothers (Danny and Doug) (8:55) *Vince McMahon defeated Stephanie McMahon in a "I Quit" match (9:24) *Kurt Angle defeated John Cena (18:28) *The Big Show defeated Eddie Guerrero © to win the WWE United States Championship (11:27) *Brock Lesnar © defeated The Undertaker in a Biker Chain match to retain the WWE Championship (24:14) Other on-screen talent See also *List of WWE pay-per-view events *WWE Event History *No Mercy *Event gallery DVD release * No Mercy 2003 on DVD External links * No Mercy 2003 Official site * No Mercy 2003 at CAGEMATCH.net * No Mercy 2003 at Online World of Wrestling * on WWE Network Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:No Mercy Category:2003 pay-per-view events